Battle Protection
Introduced in patch 2.46 Part 1. the Battle Protection System was introduced, Battle Protection unlocks at lvl 55 and is composed of 2 parts: Elemental Resistance and RES reduction. Resistance can reduce the amount of damage recieved from certain elemental attacks such as: Wind, Fire, Water, Electro, Light, and Dark. RES reduction can reduce the enemy's resistance, which means the player's attacks can do more damage. Crystals There are 7 types of crystals that are are made with crystals shard which are obtained through events and Lost Treasure; and are syntesized into Resistance Crystals through blacksmithing. There are 6 Elemental Crystals and 1 RES reduction Crystals. The Elemental Crystals are obtained through The Lost Treasure and certain events. RES reduction Crystals have not yet been obtainable and information on how they are obtained will be added when they are released. To calculate how much Resistance you will have its very simple: *Characters resistance = resistance from battle protection + the Active Sylph's Resistance Each crystal will increase how much damage you resist against Sylph attacks. The formula to figure how much damage will be resisted and how much damage is done is: *Attack Damage: Damage from A to B = 100% + RES Redcution - B's Resistance (Certain Type) / 10 % *Damage Reduction: Damage from B to A = 100% - Resistance (Certain Type) - B's RES Reduction/10 % **source: Wartune 2.46 Part I FAQ RES Reduction RES Reduction is increased by Will Crystals, it does not directly affect Attributes, but the Active Sylph will recieve a RES reduction bonus when the Character launches and attack. It can also reduce the effect of all types of Resistance. However, each type of elemental resistance only works agaisnt the same type of elemtal attack. If a defender's resistance is greaten than the attackers RES reduction, than the damage is caused to the defender will be greatly reduced. However, if the opposite is true, then the attacker's damage dealt will be 100% + bonus damage to the defender. Battle Protection Shields There are 6 shields that have 3 sockets in each plus the RES reduction shield which is unlocked when you have a total of 300 resistance in crystals in the other 6 shields. When you hit lvl 55 the first shield is unlocked (Wood Shield) and when you hit lvl 60 you can unlock another shield (Iron Shield). There are 3 more shields that have a lvl requirement and a quest that you have to complete: *Copper Shield: Level 65 and Kingdom Mark x1 (Gain From "Battle and Protection" Quest) *Silver Shield: Level 70 and Kingdom Mark x1 (Gain From "Battle and Protection II" Quest) *Gold Shield: Level 75 and Kingdom Mark x1 (Gain From "Battle and Protection III" Quest) The 6th Shield has yet to be unlocked and will add more info when it is unlocked. The "Battle and Protection" Quest is a quest the requires you to enter Tormented Necropolis and obtain a certain amount of Forgotten Stones. The Forgotten Stones required to obtain from Tormented Necropolis are only available once you reach the required level to unlock each shield. Basically, once you have gotten the stones for the first shield at lv65, you will not get any more forgotten stones from Tormented Necropolis until you reach the level required to unlock the next shield. *"Battle and Protection" requires 10 Forgotten Stones to complete. *"Battle and Protection II" requires 60 Forgotten Stones to complete. *"Battle and Protection III" requires 200 Forgotten Stones to complete. Each Shield as I said can hold up to 3 Resistance Crystals, but cannot hold more then 1 of the same 1. For example you put in a Fire, Water, Wind Resistance Crystals in, that is fine but you can't say put 2 Fire resistance and a Water Resistance Crystals in. You can however put 1 Fire Resistance Crystal in the Wood Shield and 1 into the Iron and 1 in the copper and so on and on and on.